My Lovely Siwonnie
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


**Title:My Lovely Siwonnie**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.**

**Other Cast: Kwon Yuri.**

**Genre: Drama Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Zhou AztKyu**

**Warning: Boys Love**

"Hoammm"

Choi Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian kerjanya dan duduk dikursi ruang makan yang juga sebagai ruang dapur. Kyuhyun melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatasnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Choi Siwon yang tengah memasak sarapan kali ini hanya menggeleng pelan.

Begitu masakan nya selesai, Siwon segera menaruh nasi goreng sederhananya keatas piring Kyuhyun dan menuangkan Susu vanila instant kedalam gelas Kyuhyun. sedang ia seperti biasa menyiapkan waffle dan capuccino untuknya sendiri. diraihnya Koran yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mulai membuka lipatannya,kemudian mulai larut dalam isi berita pagi dikoran saat ini. tangannya sesekali meraih gelas berisi capuccinonya dan menyereputnya sedikit. matanya sesekali memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang belum juga bangun.

"Kyuhyunnie, sampai kapan kau akan tidur hemm? cepat makan sarapanmu baby, pasien menunggu kita." Tegur Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dan merentangkan tangannya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau mengganggu saja Hyung_,_" Kyuhyun merengut dan menggembung pipi tembamnya membuat Siwon gemas ingin mencubit pipi gempal itu.

"Semalaman kau pasti bermain Game, iya kan?" Tebak Siwon tepat sasaran, Kyuhyun semakin cemberut.

"Salah Hyung sendiri kenapa pulang telat! aku kan suntuk menunggumu." Ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kau tidak usah menungguku Babykyu, ingat kau juga kan punya Pasien sama sepertiku." Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Tapi tidak lebih banyak darimu Hyung. aku kan baru resmi satu tahun yang lalu tidak seperti kau yang sudah senior" Ucapnya sebal sambil meraih sendoknya dan menyuapkan nasi goreng ala Siwon itu matanya menatap sebal kearah segelas susu putih yang selalu disiapkan Siwon setiap paginya meski Kyuhyun menolak keras.

"Kau iri eoh karna aku sudah lebih dulu menjadi Dokter hum?" Tuduh Siwon begurau menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Iri? huh bahkan menjadi dokter saja bukan keinginanku!" Ketusnya sebal.

"Sudahlah Kyu jangan bahas ini lagi okay, lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan habiskan susu mu! tidak ada penawaran!" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal sementara Siwon tertawa.

##

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. sepasang suami - istri yang meskipun mereka berdua adalah sama sama Namja. dipersatukan oleh takdir karna mereka saling mencintai.

Walau pada mulanya hubungan mereka tidak disetejui oleh Orang Tua mereka masing masing, namun kegigihan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil meski Kyuhyun harus berkorban merelakan dirinya menjadi Dokter sesuai keinginan keluarganya terutama sang Ayah.

Choi Siwon namja berusia hampir 30 tahun yang sudah sukses menjadi seorang Dokter diusianya yang kala itu masih 23 tahun. Siwon adalah namja yang berambisius dan sangat pekerja keras. Bahkan ia sangat disukai oleh semua Pasiennya karna sikapnya yang ramah juga sopan. semua Dokter dan Suster pun sangat menyukai pribadi Siwon yang sangat menyenangkan itu. Selain karna wajahnya yang tampan, kemampuan Siwon dalam menangani berbagai kasus penyakit pasien pasien Rumah Sakit itu menuai pujian dikalangan sesama Dokter. Tak jarang pasien yang datang kerumah sakit baik namja ataupun yeoja pasti menginginkan bahwa Siwon lah yang harus memeriksa mereka.

Choi Siwon memang terkenal dengan super sabarnya dalam mengahdapi pasien yang rewel tak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi Choi Kyuhyun itu. Choi Kyuhyun Dokter spesialis Jantung yang masih berusia muda. sama seperti Siwon dulu, diusianya yang sekarang menginjak 23 tahun, Choi Kyuhyun sudah bisa menjadi dokter ahli Jantung yang mumpuni meskipun ia adalah termasuk dokter galak dirumah sakit itu. Choi Kyuhyun tak akan segan segan untuk membentak atau memarahi jika Pasien yang ditanganinya bertindak manja ataupun rewel.

Choi Kyuhyun sangat disegani oleh para Dokter dan Suster disana karna sikap nya yang kadang kadang kasar itu. selain itu pula mereka menghormati Kyuhyun sebagai isteri dari seorang Choi tak ragu para Dokter disana dan tentu saja Suster disana sering mencibir Kyuhyun sebagai namja yang hanya menopang ketenaran Siwon saja. Selain itu mereka mengira Kyuhyun bisa menjadi Dokter sekarang ini karna bantuan Sang Ayah karna Ayah Kyuhyun adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit itu.

"Selamat Pagi Dokter Siwon dan ermm Dokter Kyuhyun." Sapa Kim Kibum, Dokter Ahli Kanker itu tatkala melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan. Kyuhyun mendecih sebal karna ia tahu kalau Kibum hanya ingin menyapa Siwonnya saja.

"Tidak usah sok ramah didepanku Kibum ssi, aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengucapkan salam itu pada Dokter Siwon saja kan?" Tuduh Kyuhyun yang memang benar itu.

"Kyunnie," Panggil Siwon mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun membuang muka sebal.

"Pagi Kibum ssi, aku harap hari mu menyenangkan hari ini." Sapa Siwon ramah dan tersenyum menampilkan Dimple smile nya yang indah membuat wajah Kibum memerah seketika.

"Ah ne semoga saja Dokter," Ucapnya malu malu membuat Kyuhyun ingin memuntahkan sarapannya pagi tadi.

"My Lovely Wonnie aku sudah pegal berdiri ayo masuk keruangan KITA berdua." Ucap Kyuhyun so mesra dihadapan Kibum dan menekankan kata kita membuat Kibum menahan amarah, Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi Kibum yang memerah, namun kali ini bukan memerah karna malu melainkan menahan amarah.

"Kibum ssi kami duluan ne," Pamit Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat karna senang mendengar panggilan manis Kyuhyun tadi namun tentu saja membuat hati Kibum berdesir dibuatnya.

##

"Dokter ada Pasien gawat hari ini. cepat dok dia diruang UGD." Suster Han membuka pintu ruang Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karna panik. Kyuhyun dengan sigap berdiri dan berlari keruang UGD.

Kyuhyun tergesa gesa. Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang UGD itu dan mulai memasang Stetoskopnya memeriksa Pasien yang sudah pingsan itu.

"Suster Han bawa dia keruang inap sekarang. Jantungnya sudah parah." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berusaha tidak panik.

"Ne Dokter."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya Dokter?" Tanya Nyonya Kwon cemas. kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. inilah hal yang paling dibencinya. Hal yang paling menyesakkan dadanya saat harus mengatakan kenyataan kenyataan pahit bagi keluarga pasiennya.

"Mianhae Nyonya, anak anda Kwon Yuri harus segera mendapat donor jantung secepatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal membuat Nyonya Kwon itu terisak pelan. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya melihat tangis Nyonya Kwon semakin keras. Kyuhyun benci keadaan ini, keadaan dimana ia harus melihat begitu banyak airmata dihadapannya, begitu banyak wajah wajah putus asa dihadapannya membuat hatinya ikut merasakan sakit.

"Aku ikut sedih Nyonya." Ujarnya pelan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie jangan sedih seperti itu, aku tak ingin melihatmu murung begini." Siwon memeluk kekasih hatinya itu dan membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengecupnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, matanya masih memerah karna baru saja menangis dipelukan Siwon.

"Hyung aku takut jika aku gagal menyelamatkannya, aku takut melihat kematian, aku takut melihat airmata diwajah wajah mereka, aku tak..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ceracau ketakutannya saat jari telunjuk Siwon menempel dibibir merahnya.

"Kau bisa Kyuhyunnie. Nyonya Choi Kyuhyun pasti bisa menghadapinya!" Ucap Siwon menyemangati Kyuhyun. perlahan Kyuhyun tersenyum meski sedikit begitu Siwon menyebutnya Nyonya Choi.

"Fighting!" Seru mereka berdua semangat.

##

"Kenapa bukan Dokter Siwon yang menanganiku?" Kyuhyun menghentikan pemeriksaannya terhadap Kwon Yuri. ditatapnya Yuri dengan pandangan sedikit tak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku dan Dokter Siwon sama saja kan?" Ucapnya datar dan melanjutkan memeriksa Yuri lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin Dokter Siwon!" Ketus Yuri membuat Kyuhyun menatap Yuri.

"Aku Dokter mu! dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya memilih dokter mana yang akan menanganimu Kwon Yuri!" Seru Kyuhyun dingin membuat Yuri hanya menyeringai.

"Kau yakin Dokter?" Kyuhyun menatap Yuri heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menyesal karna menjadi Dokter yang menanganiku karna aku tidak akan mau sembuh!" Yuri menyeringai Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya.

"Terserah anda Nona. dan satu lagi Choi Siwon sudah menjadi milikku, bukan milik anda lagi harap camkan itu!" Ketus Kyuhyun dingin Yuri tertawa.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyantap makan siangnya dengan tidak selera. pertengkarannya tadi pagi dengan Yuri begitu mengusik pikirannya saat ini. sungguh nasib nya sial sekarang ini, harus menangani pasien yang seorang mantan dari suaminya sendiri, Choi Siwon. Kwon Yuri kekasih Siwon semasa Kuliah dulu dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. namun ia harus profesional bukan? bagaimanapun Yuri kini adalah pasien yang harus ia selamatkan dari ancaman kematian karna jantungnya yang sudah semakin parah. Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat Umma Yuri yang setiap harinya menangis melihat keadaan Yuri yang semakin melemah. dan Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tidak merasa cemas akan hal itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga Yuri bisa segera mendapatkan donor Jantung secepatnya.

"Memikirkan keadaan Yuri lagi babykyu?" Tanya Siwon lembut dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Ne Hyung."

"Kau tidak mempermasalahkan tentang Yuri masa dulu kan?" Tanya Siwon hati hati takut Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Aku seorang dokter Hyung, aku tentu saja mengharapkan Yuri sembuh bukan sebaliknya." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus membuat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Babykyu memang isteriku yang hebat" Puji Siwon senang.

##

"Dokter tahu tidak? kemarin dokter Siwon datang kemari loh menanyakan keadaanku." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar namun mulai menyuntik Yuri kembali berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Yuri yang memanas manasinya. Kyuhyun tahu dengan benar Siwon memang menjenguk Yuri kemarin.

"Ternyata Siwonnie masih peduli padaku ya dokter?" Ucapnya senang. Kyuhyun diam tak menggubris perkataan Yuri.

"Dokter," Panggil Yuri pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Yuri.

"Dokter ingin aku sembuh kan? bagaimana kalau dokter merelakan Siwonnie untukku?" Pinta Yuri sambil tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap garang kearah Yuri amarahnya benar benar tak bisa dibendungnya lagi hingga nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"KAU!"

"Dokter bisa saja kan meski aku mendapat donor jantung sekarang tapi belum tentu aku selamat karna aku ditangani olehmu, dokter yang masih amatir tentu saja." Cibir Yuri sinis membuat Kyuhyun benar benar marah.

"Kau jangan pernah berharap aku akan menyerahkan Siwon Kwon Yuri!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi membuat Nyonya Kwon masuk dan mendapati Yuri yang terengah engah.

"Dokter apa yang dokter lakukan?" Teriak Nyonya Kwon histeris sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung karna shock ia baru tersadar saat Siwon datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Yuri dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun merasa gagal menjadi seorang dokter, dan akhirnya berlari keluar ruangan dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya deras.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menahan amarahmu Choi Kyuhyun!" Hardik Siwon marah dan membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terisak pelan.

"Tapi dia memancing amarahku hyung," Ucapnya pelan. Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja kau salah Kyu, tak bisakah kau bersabar hemm?" Kyuhyun berdiri menatap Siwon nyalang.

"Bersabar katamu? Kau tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku Choi Siwon!" Teriak Kyuhyun lantas mendorong tubuh Siwon dan berlari kencang.

##

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. semenjak kejadian itu Siwon semakin rutin mengecek keadaan Yuri meski tetap Kyuhyun dokter Yuri. Siwon semakin intens menemani Yuri tanpa memikirkan hati Kyuhyun yang semakin terluka. padahal ia sudah menahan segala serangan Yuri kepadanya demi Siwon, namun sepertinya Siwon tak menyadarinya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar kearah Siwon dan Yuri yang begitu lepas tertawa sedang dengannya dirumah Siwon tak lagi bersikap hangat padanya. tak ada lagi obrolan tak penting diantara mereka, tak ada lagi candaan konyol mereka membuat Kyuhyun merasa Siwon jauh darinya.

Meski begitu Siwon masih membuatkannya sarapan, masih mengecup bibirnya saat mereka akan tidur, dan masih menyentuhnya saat hasrat mereka tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Yang berubah drastis dari mereka hanyalah waktu. waktu karna Siwon lebih banyak menjenguk Yuri.

"Babykyu, kau jaga Yuri dulu ne aku percaya padamu." Ucap Siwon mengagetkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ne Hyung." Jawabnya singkat. Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan keluar dari ruang rawat Yuri. Hening sesaat saat sepeninggal siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri berpura pura membaca majalah yang sebenarnya malas untuk ia baca.

"Dokter." Kyuhyun menatap Yuri yang memanggilnya namun matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Aku tidak ingin sembuh jika dokter tidak merelakan Siwon untukku." Kyuhyun mulai menahan amarahnya.

"Siwon bilang padaku bahwa aku sudah mendapat donor jantungnya. kau sudah tahu juga kan?" Tanya Yuri kali ini menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau yang melakukan operasi itu kan dibantu Siwon?" Tanyanya lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Lihat ini dokter." Yuri menunjuk sebuah cincin dijari manisnya membuat Kyuhyun bertanya tanya dalam hati.

"Cincin ini adalah cincin yang diberikan Siwonnie untukku sebelum menikah denganmu. dan tadi aku meminta untuk Siwon memakaikan lagi cincin ini dijariku. dan Siwon mau melakukannya. apa itu artinya Siwon masih menyukaiku Dokter?" Tanya Yuri tersenyum namun senyum meremehkan dirinya membuat Kyuhyun lagi lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Siwon suamiku Yuri!" Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk menahan rasa sedihnya mengetahui Siwon memakaikan cincin itu dijari Yuri.

"Aku tahu, tapi Siwonnie bilang padaku kalau dia masih menyayangiku dokter, dan ia janji kalau aku selesai operasi akan menikahiku meski aku harus menjadi isteri kedua."

"Cukup!" Seru Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

"Dokter masih menginginkan kesembuhanku hmm? ingat loh dokter kalau kau menyembuhkanku posisimu terancam! ada baiknya kau menggagalkan operasi nya kan?" Ucapan Yuri sungguh menjebak kali ini membuat Kyuhyun bimbang.

"Jika operasi nya berhasil maka kau akan kehilangan Siwon, aku yakin itu. Lain lagi jika kau gagal dokter maka Siwon akan terus menjadi milikmu." Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau mendengar kata kata Yuri lagi.

"Dokter hanya ada dua pilihan loh,"

"CUKUP!" Teriaknya dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Yuri yang tersenyum licik.

##

Kyuhyun merasakan panas dingin saat ini. 10 menit lagi Operasi Yuri akan dilakukan. meski ada Siwon yang berjanji akan mendampinginya tapi tetap saja pikirannya tak bisa fokus karna ucapan Yuri menghantui pikirannya.

Masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya perkataan Yuri semalam membuat Kyuhyun gamang. satu sisi egoisnya ia ingin operasi ini gagal dan satu sisi lainnya tentu saja ia ingin operasi ini berhasil. ia tak ingin Umma Yuri menangis histeris lagi. ia tak ingin melihat airmata kesedihan lagi diwajah keluarga pasiennya. tapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkan rasa takutnya saat ia mengingat bagaimana Yuri mengatakan jika Siwon menyematkan cincin dijari manis Yuri. dalam hatinya ia ingin Yuri mati saja.

"Babykyu, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Siwon khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja.

"Bag bagaimana jika operasinya gagal Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, jelas sekali jika ia ketakutan.

"Hey baby," Siwon menangkup wajah cantik Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan saat itu baru disadari Siwon jika Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa.

"Ini bukan pertamakali nya kau melakukan operasi bukan? ini pembuktianmu pada mereka Kyu, buktikan pada mereka kalau kau layak menjadi seorang dokter handal!" Seru Siwon menyemangati Kyuhyun. Tangis Kyuhyun pecah seketika membuat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Tap tapi aku tidak ingin ia selamat hyung!"

DEG

Siwon terbelalak kaget apa maksud Kyuhyun? saat Siwon hendak bicara Suster Jiyeon sudah memanggil mereka berdua untuk melakukan operasi terhadap Kwon Yuri.

##

_"Cincin ini adalah cincin yang diberikan Siwonnie untukku sebelum menikah denganmu. dan tadi aku meminta untuk Siwon memakaikan lagi cincin ini dijariku. dan Siwon mau melakukannya. apa itu artinya Siwon masih menyukaiku Dokter?"_

Keringat dingin mulai muncul dikening Kyuhyun. sungguh saat ini ia begitu gugup. hatinya gamang, ucapan ucapan Yuri masih setia berdengung ditelinganya. Siwon menatap khawatir pada keadaan Kyuhyun yang hanya memegang erat pisau bedah itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun membuat suster dan dokter lainnya memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie?" Panggil Siwon namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun.

_"Aku tahu, tapi Siwonnie bilang padaku kalau dia masih menyayangiku dokter, dan ia janji kalau aku selesai operasi akan menikahiku meski aku harus menjadi isteri kedua."_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghalau suara suara Yuri yang bersarang diotaknya namun suara Yuri masih terdengar bahkan semakin keras ditelinganya.

"Andwe..." Gumam Kyuhyun membuat Siwon panik begitu juga dokter dan suster didalam sana.

"Dokter Siwon bagaimana ini, tekanan darah yuri semakin melemah dokter," Ucap salah satu suster panik. Siwon bingung harus bagaimana. melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menutup telinganya dan menjatuhkan pisau bedahnya membuat Siwon begitu kacau.

"Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun cemas.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN DIA HIDUP!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris tanpa sadar.

PLAK

Kyuhyun tersadar saat Siwon menampar pipi kirinya keras. ditatapnya wajah Siwon yang memandangnya tajam membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Mianhae Hyung," Isaknya pelan.

"Yuri membutuhkanmu Kyuhyun cepat selesaikan operasinya." Ucap Siwon dingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa namun ditekannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati tubuh Yuri yang tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius

Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun membedah dada Yuri dan berusaha membuang rasa takutnya jika Siwon akan meninggalkannya. Siwon tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi mulutnya. ia yakin Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat.

##

Sudah hampir 5 jam Nyonya Kwon menunggu selesai operasi Yuri. Nyonya Kwon menunggu dengan tak sabar dan sedari tadi hanya mampu mengatupkan tangannya berdoa dalam setiap langkah langkah putus asanya dan berharap Kyuhyun akan segera keluar dan memberinya kabar baik.

tepat 6 jam menunggu akhirnya Nyonya Kwon bisa bernafas lega saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari ruang operasi. Nyonya Kwon segera berlari mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Dokter bagaiman operasinya? berhasilkah?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Kyuhyun membuka maskernya dan menatap Nyonya Kwon yang berharap harap cemas.

"Operasinya berhasil Nyonya, semoga saja Yuri bisa sembuh total setelah ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan tersenyum tipis membuat Nyonya Kwon tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan.

"Te terima kasih Dokter terima kasih." Nyonya Kwon membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega meski dihatinya tumbuh rasa sakit tanpa Siwon menyadarinya.

"Aku pergi dulu Nyonya. Hyung kau jaga dia, dia pasti menginginkanmu untuk berada disisinya ketika ia membuka matanya." Ucap Kyuhyun getir dan berusaha menekan perasaannya.

"Apa maksudmu..." Belum selesai Siwon berucap, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang kebingungan.

##

Mungkin Kyuhyun memang pengecut. ia tak bisa menyaksikan jika suaminya akan bersanding dengan kekasih lamanya. sungguh Kyuhyun tak kuat. maka dari itu selesai operasi Yuri, Kyuhyun memutuskan mengepak seluruh pakaiannya dan berniat pergi dari kehidupan Siwon. Kyuhyun rela mengalah demi kesembuhan Yuri, dan ia lebih menyukai jika pasiennya sembuh dan menemukan kehidupan keduanya meski ia harus mengorbankan kehidupannya.

Choi Siwon termangu menatap surat perceraian yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun istrinya. ia merasa bodoh karna tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu. dan kini udah 1 minggu berlalu tanpa Siwon tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada. ingin rasanya Siwon menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun namun Siwon tak tahu harus mencari Kyuhyun kemana karna Kyuhyun sudah jelas tak akan pulang kerumah orangtuanya.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya Siwonnie?" Siwon menggeleng lemah dan menoleh kearah Yuri yang masih terbaring diranjang rumah sakit demi proses kesembuhannya.

"Belum yuri, aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun pergi kemana." Keluh Siwon frustasi.

"Berikan aku nomor telefonnya Siwonnie," Pinta Yuri membuat Siwon memicingkan matanya.

"Ini semua salahku, aku akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali padamu!"

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat malas telefonnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Kau pengecut Cho Kyuhyun!" Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras saat ia tahu siapa yang menelefonnya.

"Apa lagi maumu huh? bukankah kau sudah puas merebut Siwonku hah?" Sembur Kyuhyun emosi. terdengar tawa meremahkan dari Yuri membuat Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Hei, tentu saja aku belum puas Kyuhyun. kau harus datang kerumah sakit sekarang untuk menghadiri pernikahanku sekarang! atau kalau tidak kau memang seorang pengecut dan lemah Kyuhyun!" Cibir Yuri membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah.

"Aku bukan seorang yang lemah Kwon Yuri, baik aku akan datang sekarang!" Kyuhyun membanting Ponselnya begitu ia memutus sambungan secara sepihak.

##

Kyuhyun berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. matanya sibuk mencari kamar rawat Yuri dan berhenti saat kamar yang dicarinya sudah ia temukan. dengan menahan nafasnya Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Siwon dan Yuri yang tengah tertawa tawa membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Maaf aku terlambat, acaranya belum selesaikan?" Tanyanya datar.

"Siwonnie kau bisa menunggu diluar kan?" Siwon mengangguk dan menatap sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang membuang muka dan keluar dari ruang itu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Apa yang kau mau bicarakan lagi Yuri?" Yuri berusaha duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Banyak sekali yang harus aku bicarakan Kyuhyunnie!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah dan berlari lagi disepanjang koridor rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa dan berlari keluar menuju ketaman belakang bangunan rumah sakit itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya dan tengah menghirup udara sore yang terasa sejuk itu.

Brugghh

Siwon terkejut saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dibelakang. Siwon tersenyum dan lantas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku Babykyu," Gumam Siwon lembut.

"Mianhae hyung, aku memang bodoh." Kyuhyun mulai terisak membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan tangannya bergerak menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau memang bodoh Babykyu. kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku hmm?"

"A aku hanya takut hyung, a aku hanya tidak sanggup menyaksikanmu benar benar bersama dengan yuri." Ucapnya disela isakannya. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Yuri tidak mungkin merebutku darimu Kyuhyun, dia hanya mengujimu saja."

"Ne aku tahu hyung, dia memang menyebalkan hiks. saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon sekejap.

"Nado saranghae Kyunnie," Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya dan melepaskan ciumannya saat nafas Kyuhyun mulai sesak.

"Besok aku akan menandatangani surat cerainya Kyunnie," Gurau Siwon membuat emosi Kyuhyun meledak.

"HYUNG!"

"Hahaha" Tawa Siwon meledak melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut.

Pada dasarnya cinta itu memerlukan kepercayaan diantara diri masing masing. tak peduli seberapa dekatnya pasangan kita dengan orang lain bahkan begitu banyaknya orang yang mencibir tentang hubungan kalian, tapi yakinlah jika kalian saling mencintai semuanya akan dilalui meskipun tak mudah.

Karna pada dasarnya, Choi Siwon hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun. begitu juga sebaliknya, Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon.

_Flashback_

_"Kau memang benar benar pengecut Kyuhyun ssi," Cibir Yuri mermehkan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar kearah Yuri._

_"Terserah kau Yuri ssi, yang penting aku senang bahwa pasienku selamat dan kau bisa hidup sehat." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Yuri tersenyum._

_"Tak peduli bahwa nanti kau kehilangan Siwon Kyuhyun ssi?" Tanya Yuri._

_"Aku dokter, kau pasienku. aku bertugas untuk menolongmu. dan aku tidak mungkin memanfaatkan posisiku untuk membunuhmu saat operasi itu. aku senang aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dan membantumu meski aku harus kehilangan Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan membuat Yuri mengalirkan airmatanya._

_"Kau memang pantas untuk Siwon, Kyuhyun ssi. dia beruntung mendapatkanmu." Kyuhyun menatap Yuri tak percaya._

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Hei, aku tentu tahu diri dokter. aku hanya mengujimu waktu itu. tapi ternyata tak kusangka. kau sangat berhati malaikat meskipun kau terancam orang yang kau cintai akan lepas darimu jika menyelamatkanku, tapi kau berhasil mengkesampingkan rasa ego dan marahmu demi pasienmu sendiri. aku bangga padamu. dan aku yakin mereka, orang orang yang meragukan eksistensimu sebagai dokter disini akan sadar dengan kehebatanmu!" Jelas Yuri panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun melongo._

_"K kau..." Tunjuk Kyuhyun shock._

_"Kau gila Kwon Yuri, kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu hanya untuk mengujiku tahu!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi namun Yuri tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karna marah._

_"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau saja. aku hanya ingin tahu siapa seseorang yang bisa membuat Siwon begitu membuatnya berubah dan bahkan meninggalkanku waktu itu karna mencintaimu. dan kau memang pantas mendapatkan Choi Siwon. karna kau memang hebat Kyuhyun ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh lemah Yuri._

_"Kamshamnida Yuri ssi, tapi lain kali carilah cara lain untuk mengujiku ne." Yuri mengangguk dan tertawa._

_Flashback end_

_END_

Nyehehe, aku buat FF oneshoot ini buat ngeramein WonKyu day. gomawo buat yang udh ksih aku smanget buat bikin FF ini. mian kalo gagal ya, aku blum bisa bikin oneshoot sih=,="

Emhh mian aku main ngetag asal aja, kalo ada yg kurang sreg blh hapus kok tag nya^^


End file.
